perfectlygenericfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Episode 52: Semiotics, Bridges, and Off-Ramps/@comment-24.20.175.35-20190825194802
1) I cannot believe the sheer unmitigated gall of andrew hussie to like, put all this shit down. “has anybody really examined the delineation and definition of epilogues ever??? I seriously think that might not have happened ever!” shut the fuck up andrew the written tradition stretches back for thousands of years with many, many better and more meta writers than you, and you didn’t even write this fucking garbage 2) ooh yeah it’s just that we can’t confront anything DIFFICULT, which is why you had to put in all those cuck jokes and all those references to jade having a dog dick. those really challenged the audience. those really made the audience have to think about how to deal with new revolutionary content. also, it’s not like there was anything challenging and difficult about homestuck right. no long arcs about abuse, about morally gray characters that I don’t even like doing things that polarized the fandom so harshly that discourse about her still happens today in this nuked-out husk of a fandom, about life and identity after an apocalypse or in the midst of an oppressive government, like, you think that stuff wasn’t challenging, andrew? oh but you know what really is challenging. vriska fucking a clown after he licks her shoe. brilliant. 3) he gets on the same high horse as the rest of fandom about how he thinks posting it formatted like fanfiction is “diminishing his presence” and handing it off to the fandom but andrew, for fuck’s sake, that’s not how it works. it’s got your name on it. it’s on the web site. it is premised as the Official Epilogues even if it says “dubious authenticity” on it. I know some people still argue with me on this but let me make it clear: it does not matter how many times andrew or the other writers say that it doesn’t have to be canon. it’s still canon. an author cannot remove their own authority from the stuff they write, that’s not how it works. don’t get me wrong: I’m ignoring it. but not because it’s not canon. it’s canon. 4) nice of him to own up that he just fullsale stole undertale’s concepts about the danger of wringing every last drop of content from something and how ultimately the reader is the most destructive force to a story if they’re unable to let go. good of him to admit that. pay toby his due fucking royalties and stop being so jealous of his success. jesus christ. do something original for once in your life. 5) also nice for him to admit that the characters and their personalities, growth, arc, personal struggles, all of that is just in service to the meta. not even the plot. the meta. none of the remaining fandom will admit that’s what he’s saying but it’s what he’s fucking saying. it was always just about metanarrative. not everything that’s mainly about metanarrative is automatically bad but homestuck pretended to give a shit about what its characters wanted, how they viewed the world, all that shit, but as it turns out andrew hussie was just really high on the concept of narrative! too high to stop fucking writing it and let it go though!! 6) the whole thing is just so fucking. it’s so fucking philosophy 101 I want to die. andrew hussie is cornering you at a party and asking you how you know the blue he sees is the same blue you see. that’s what’s going on here. you don’t really want to lecture this dumbfuck about the properties of light which we know thanks to science or how rods and cones work or that you have heard this question fifty thousand times from fifty thousand other assholes at fifty thousand other books. I mean parties. but he just took philosophy 101 and he has an amazing idea for a book and thinks you’ve never read a song of ice and fire so you can’t deal with anything Difficult and haven’t read House of Leaves so you’ve never seen someone dissect the concept and structure of text and question why it is we label things how we do and oh my fucking god andrew, shut the hell up. god. I cannot believe I ever thought this guy knew shit about storytelling.